


You Are Mine

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Paigemella [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Post-Ellsworth fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Paige Fires EllsworthClaims her girl





	You Are Mine

\- “CARMELLA...”  
\- Ellsworth is yelling even as Paige pulls his arm behind his back  
\- She dumps him at the door  
\- Kicks him hard on the ass to shove him out the door  
\- Locks it just as Carmella appears  
\- “Sorry... Princess... but he’s gone...”  
\- Ellsworth was still banging on the other side of the door  
\- Paige sighed  
\- Slipping an arm around Carmella’s shoulders  
\- “He’s not worth tears, Princess...”  
\- She had walked away slowly  
\- Pulling Carmella along with her  
\- She knew Carmella needed to lean on someone  
\- She just didn’t want it to be Ellsworth  
\- She wanted Carmella to need her  
\- To want her  
\- She’d never tell the girl but that was why she was so rough on Ellsworth  
\- That and he had a nasty habit of interfering   
\- Carmella was strong enough to do it alone  
\- She just needed to believe it  
\- “C’mon Babygirl....”  
\- She murmured  
\- Leading the girl into her office  
\- The door clicked shut  
\- Paige locked it  
\- Stroking the tears from Carmella’s cheek gently  
\- “Don’t cry over that fool...”  
\- “He said he... he was the only reason I...”  
\- “Bullshit, Babygirl... he talked bullshit.”  
\- Carmella had snuffled weakly  
\- Letting Paige pull her over to the desk  
\- Settling in Paige’s lap when Paige pulled her down  
\- “You really think so...?”  
\- “Naw, Babygirl, I know so.”  
\- Paige smirked  
\- “I know you can do anything you set your mind to...”  
\- “Can I... stay?”  
\- “Of course you can Babygirl.”  
\- Paige murmured  
\- Stroking Carmella’s hair softly   
\- “Just relax, I’m here now.”


End file.
